


Wine Tasting

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus owns a winery, adorable husbands, tipsy Alec, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to his winery in France on a quest.  To find a wine that Alec actually enjoys drinking.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Wine Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Prompt Day 29: Wine
> 
> You cannot tell me that Magnus doesn't own at least ONE winery.

“What’s all this?” Alec asked, holding onto Magnus’ hand as he was led forward. He laughed a little and stumbled as Magnus tugged him forward. "Magnus, where are you taking me?“ 

  
"It’s a surprise,” Magnus informed him haughtily. “You need to wait until I am ready to show you the surprise." 

  
Alec couldn’t help the laugh that wanted to bubble out of him. "All right, but why am I blindfolded?" 

  
"Because, my dear shadowhunter, you would figure out where I was taking you and what we were doing, and that was not what I wanted,” Magnus explained, his eyes darting around as he turned another corner, humming. It’d definitely been a few decades since he was here last, but he didn’t think that they had changed that much. 

  
He tapped on a door and was pleased, with a loud creak, that it opened easily, and he grinned, recognizing that they were exactly where they needed to be. “Okay, here we are." 

  
"Can I take off my blindfold now?” Alec asked, reaching up to press at it. It made his skin itch, even though he knew that Magnus would never let anything happen to him. He wanted to have his sight back. 

  
“Almost,” Magnus promised, drawing Alec towards the nearby bench. He waved to the server that had been waiting for him and helped Alec to get situated. “Okay, here we are!" 

  
Alec reached up to take the blindfold off and was glad when Magnus didn’t stop him this time. He tugged and the fabric came loose, and after a few blinks, his eyes went wide at the sight of giant casks around him. He took a deep breath and couldn’t help grinning. 

  
"You brought me to a winery,” he said, his eyes darting over to Magnus. 

  
“Not just any winery!” Magnus said, his eyes lighting up. “ _Mine_. It’s where I keep my personal stash that I summon from." 

  
Alec couldn’t help smiling at Magnus’ clear excitement, even though he had no idea why they were here in the first place. "How long have you had this place?" 

  
"Oh, centuries,” Magnus said with a wave. “I think I bought it back in the 1800’s, but I didn’t really start caring about it until the early 1900s when there was much more public focus on crafting the perfect wine." 

  
Alec laughed and watched as Magnus launched into the history of the vineyard surrounding the winery. He would never get tired of listening to Magnus tell stories about his past and how he had come to be who he was at present. He should have guessed that Magnus had a winery with how much he enjoyed and knew about wine. 

  
"So!” Magnus said, clapping his hands together. “Our project for the day is _you_ , Alexander." 

  
Alec blinked, his eyes widening. "Me? What do you mean, me?" 

  
"We,” Magnus said, waving his hand, glad when the owner stepped forward, a series of small glasses and a board of sliced cheese in his hands. “Are going to find you a wine you like and don’t grimace every time you sip." 

  
Alec laughed, shaking his head. "Magnus, I don’t-" 

  
"Nonsense,” Magnus said, waving a hand. “There are hundreds of different wines at my fingertips here, Alexander. I refuse to believe with all the choices in the world, you cannot find a single wine you do not enjoy." 

  
Alec gave Magnus a bemused smile and let the owner put the plate down between them. "You kidnapped me away to France for a weekend, so we could find a wine I liked?" 

  
Magnus winked at him. "Well, you’ve already seen the Eiffel Tower, darling, and I thought spending the weekend tipsy and wrapped up in each other sounded rather perfect after our week." 

  
"Well,” Alec said, scooting closer to Magnus so he could wrap an arm around his husband, pulling him close. “When you put it like that…” he gestured to the glasses in front of him. "Where do we start?“ 

  
~!~

  
Magnus huffed as Alec grabbed the last piece of cheddar, chewing it slowly and offered him the water glass, ignoring the groan from Alec. 

  
"Magnus, I can’t-" 

  
"You cannot try a wine that is supposed to be sweet when your tastebuds are still covered in that cheddar I just told you not to eat,” Magnus growled playfully, giving Alec’s shoulder a swat. 

  
“I’m hungry,” Alec said with a pout, his head lolling on Magnus’ shoulder. “And you’re pretty.” He reached out and trailed a finger up Magnus’ thigh, feeling him shudder with a grin. “Sure I can’t tempt you away?" 

  
"And they call me the hedonist,” Magnus muttered to himself, putting the glass down, waving their plates away. 

  
Alec grinned, moving his hand even higher, giving Magnus’ thigh a squeeze. “Does this mean I get to take you back to the room and ravish you now?" 

  
Magnus chuckled and stood up. "No." 

  
Alec pouted. "No? What do you mean no?" 

  
Magnus tugged Alec up and out of his chair, pulling him close by his belt loops. "It means, my darling Alexander,” he whispered, leaning in to exhale against Alec’s lips. “I am going to take you back to the room and drink champagne from your skin. And then I am going to ravish _you_." 

  
Alec shuddered, his lashes fluttering as he leaned in to kiss Magnus, whining when the warlock took immediate control of the kiss. "Please,” he whispered against Magnus’ lips. 

  
Magnus grinned and summoned a portal for them both, grabbing the bottle of champagne on the way out. While he would always favor wine over champagne, he had no doubt that drinking from Alec’s skin was going to become a new personal favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
